


Stars & Vintage Cars

by Mousebane



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Astrology, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.





	1. Short Skirts & Knee Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in my google docs for a while so i'm posting what i have so far.

  Aine walked into the massive building that was FBI headquarters. It was pristine as always. The woman behind the desk handed her a guest badge. Aine snagged an elevator and rode up a few floors to the BAU and got off. She found an empty table and set all her stuff down before spotting a blonde woman in tall pumps. Aine went to sneak up when Penelope Garcia turned around quickly. Both girls excitedly hugged before Penelope started introducing everyone. Everyone except David and Derek who were both oddly a few minutes late.

 David and Derek stepped off the elevator and spotted a silver haired woman in a short plaid skirt and knee high socks with converse on. The woman turned as Penelope did and both men stopped taken aback by the almost golden eyes staring at them. 

 Aine extended her hand towards David and Penelope caught the slight tone to her voice, “You must be the dashing and devilish Derek Morgan I hear so much about.”

 David went to correct her when she broke a night smile, “No I know, you’re David Rossi. I have your book.”

 David grinned still holding her hand, “I’m going to guess that’s your classic sitting in the lot.”

 Aine nodded as Penelope got her attention again, “So Pen I know you didn’t bring me here to catch up. I brought my laptop and a few charts.”

 Everyone looked at Garcia and then JJ as she hugged Aine and thanked her for coming. Aine followed walking alongside David to the conference room and quickly made notes about the case as Pen gave them. David watched the way her pen swirled on the page when he heard her say she was coming with. He wanted to argue but Aaron Hotchner had already agreed. 

 On the jet David sat next to Aine and listened as she was having a lively debate with Spencer over how astrology was a pseudoscience. 

 “Look kid believe whatever you want but if this guy is killing one of each zodiac I can help narrow down who he is. Also the….pattern on their bodies is a Star Chart. His star chart to be exact. If I can see the bodies I can probably give you an exact birth date.”

 Her arms were folded in a matter of fact manner and David chuckled, “Do you believe in this stuff Aine?”

 “I believe that astrology can be useful in astronomy. I don’t necessarily believe in it but I do follow it.”

 David nodded seeing some logic in her argument as Aaron spoke, “David, you and Aine go to the morgue. Spencer, Emily go to the last crime scene. JJ get ahead of the press. Derek and I will head to the station.”

 Everyone nodded as the jet landed. David led Aine to a car and drove to the only morgue in town which also doubled as the police coroner office. He was curious as to how she would handle a dead body. Most people, even in his line of work; couldn’t. 

 Aine, sensing his concern; couldn’t help making a passing comment. “I’ve seen worse. Trust me.”

 Before he could even fathom what she had told him, she was asking the mortified mortician for permission to handle the body. David talked with the aging man as Aine traced the wounds with different colors and labeled them to compare back at the station. When she had finished and David was done questioning they started towards the station. He was still wondering what she had meant earlier but knew better than to ask. Spencer and Emily weren’t back from the crime scene yet but Derek and Aaron were already working on victimology. David went to ask Aine if she needed help but had already disappeared. 

 It didn’t take him long to find her. Much like Penelope, Aine had holed herself up in an unused office and was busy mapping out the chart. David watched the way her hands moved over the star maps. They were so delicate and nimble. 

 “If you got time to stand, you got time to help.”

 Aine handed him a box of pins and told him where to pin. Her silver hair, in it's tight braided bun; was slowly being undone as she kept running her fingers through it. By the time Spencer and Emily got back, Aine had mapped out the chart and found a date of birth. David helped her push the board out to the team and let her take the lead.

 “So good news and bad news. Your unsub, as David keeps calling him, has a thing for ice picks, which is great for me...but the star chart he is mapping out…..well it’s not just one. I had David’s help with this and Penelope’s…..they’re your birthdays. Down to the place. And I noticed at the morgue...these people kinda look like you guys. But at the moment he’s only covered JJ, Emily, and Derek.” 

 Aine was trembling a little as she spoke. She couldn’t help it and everyone noticed it. Aine sat down wringing her hands before walking out of the station. Aaron followed her out with the rest of the team coming up behind to check on her.

 “Agent Hotchner I’m fine really. I’m just hoping he doesn’t get away this time…”

 Everyone watched from behind Aaron. Her body language was calm and determined. Even her voice was calm…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter


	2. Daddy's Little Traitor

 Having Aine on the team had proven beneficial in tracking her father. To aide in the case she was introducing herself by his last name. For safety reasons they had put her hotel room right in the middle of everyone’s. Though Aine had taken to spending all her time on her balcony stargazing. Earlier in the day, when they should have been boarding their flight; another body had been found. This time it was Spencer.

 Aine sat on her bed pouring over a pile of books. Aaron and David were both concerned when they found out she wasn't eating. Both men agreed on trying. As they came around the corner a streak of silver zoomed past them followed by Derek Morgan. Aaron took off first after them with David soon after. 

 Aaron and David quickly got in the suv and followed Derek who was still running. It didn’t take long for him to catch up to Aine.

 “Where we goin lil mama?”

 “A place I used to spend a lot of time.”

 Aine slid to a stop in front of the library. Derek watched as she tested each door before looking up at a window. He could see the gears turning.

 “Well it’s closed let’s get back to the hotel.”

 “That window is unlocked. I can fit through it. Gimme a boost.”

 Derek sighed and helped her up. She propped the window open as Aaron and David pulled up. Derek was explaining himself. David watched as Aine shimmied her way in. It was quiet inside. Suddenly her head popped out of the door nearby. 

 “You guys comin’?”

 The three men walked through the door and watched as she turned the lock. In a matter of minutes she had the lights on. Derek noticed the alarm on the wall and pointed at it.

 “Disabled. Mimi has a bad memory so she never changes the code. Half this town knows it. There’s nothing here worth stealing it’s just something that’s here.”

 Aine disappeared around some shelves quickly. David knew the look in her eyes. She was on a mission. Aaron and Derek where on their phones explaining to Penelope and the team. David followed Aine closely. Her fingers traced the shelves. Her eyes were scanning rapidly.

 Aine suddenly stopped and pulled a massive book. She lugged it to a table before disappearing around the corner again. She quickly came back with another stack of books. David day watching her flip through the books.

 Aaron joined them at the table with some coffee. 

 “Aine I wasn’t sure how-“

 Aaron and David watch as she downed the cup of black coffee wincing for a moment before making a face.

 “God I hate this crap. I’m going to have buy Mimi some real coffee.

 “Who’s Mimi?”

 Aine glanced up at Aaron for a moment. “Mimi helped raised me. Hell half this town practically raised me. My dad was rarely ever home. Most of this town hasn’t changed a bit.”

 Her head dropped back to the books. Her hand found the coffee cup again and raised it to her lips before remembering it was empty. David took the cup and smiled. 

 “How do take it?”

 “For that cup size.....one pack of sugar and two small scoops of that powdered stuff Mimi calls creamer.”

 David disappeared from view. Aaron watched her scan.

 “Spencer might be able to help you look for whatever it is you’re looking for.”

 “He wouldn’t understand what to look for. He’s a genius but he lacks the ability to think like an occultist.”

 David came back with the coffee and passed a mug to Aine. She took the coffee gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Aaron raised a brow looking at them before it clicked.

 “Sorry sir. It’s a habit Penelope and I have.”

 David brushed it off easily with a smile. “I’m Italian, we do it too.”

 Aine grinned and looked around. “Hey where’s Derek?”

 “I’m looking through old newspapers.”

 “Oh god. Okay just don’t judge me over what you find.”

 “Mama you might wanna come see this.”


End file.
